


Sweet deception

by tiyunut



Series: AC1 Week 2019 [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AC1 Week 2019, Assassin's Creed (Video Game), Assassin's Creed III Spoilers, Assassin's Creed: Revelations Spoilers, Deception, Drabble, Gen, Lies, Light Angst, The Lost Archive DLC Spoilers, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: ac1week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiyunut/pseuds/tiyunut
Summary: My fic for day 3 of AC1 Week, hosted by @ac1week on Tumblr!Prompt: AbstergoSummary: Lucy had obtained Desmond's trust. If he'd known how misplaced it was...
Relationships: Desmond Miles & Lucy Stillman
Series: AC1 Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544095
Kudos: 13





	Sweet deception

"Just try and have a little faith, Desmond".

Saying that, Lucy lifted her hand to her chest, bending her ring finger. The sign of the Assassins... Desmond's eyes widened.

"You're...!".

If seconds prior he'd yelled in despair after hearing his rescue squad gunned down, now his voice was nearly a whisper, softened by surprise and hope. A pang of guilt struck her.

"Have faith. Rest up, Desmond. You're gonna need the energy".

He nodded slightly, with a grateful look, which intensified the knot in her stomach. If he knew... She pushed the thought away. The plan had to go on.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: when I first planned this drabble I didn't know that Lucy had been a Templar all along. I just wanted to write a Lucy-centric fic, then I accidentally spoiled myself (haven't gotten that far yet, still on AC2) and from that this was the direction the fic took.


End file.
